Fluffy Clouds
by Cavechan
Summary: Atobe x Jirouness. The title has nothing to do with the fic.


Title: Fluffy Clouds

Notes: Whee, I feel like some Atobe and Jirou goodness! Like all my fics, this is pretty much made up as I go... XD(I really gotta stop doing that...) The only thing planned is that they're gunnah have sex. squee. Hmm...I can't remember reading many fics from Jirou's POV, so I'll do that.

Oh yeah, in Bleach there was a guy with the name 'Keigo' and he acted all prima donaish and I just thought that was amusing.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and all it's beautiful little boys belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei, not me. XD

Jirou stepped up to the court, freshly dressed in his tennis uniform. He looked up towards the cloud on this sunny day. Ah, clouds, they always made him so tired. It was probably because of how slowly they always seemed to move across the sky, and their fluffy white texture that reminded him of the soft pillows on his bed. Well, there were other things, many other things, that also made him sleepy. He almost feel alseep right there standing up with his face upwards if not for the voice from behind him.

"Jirou! Don't snooze off."

It was, of course, the voice of the captain, Atobe Keigo. He approached the messy haired boy with a look of assertion. Though the captain had such a stern expression, Jirou's eyes immediately lit up upon seeing him and a grin appeared on his face. "Captain!"

It was a bit strange for Jirou to call him in such a manner. They had been dating together for about half a year now and although Atobe and most everyone called Jirou by his first name, the boy had never broken from the habit of calling Atobe by 'captain'. Atobe he suggested many times that he be called by 'Keigo' or if not at least by 'Atobe', but... he must have been half alseep all those times.

Atobe just sighed. "You're late again. Everyone else is already changing to go to class. Hurry up now, the bell's going to be ringing in about 5 minutes."

Jirou, fully awake, was completely surprised. "Eh?! No way...!" He looked at his watch. Surely it was already 7:55 and they had to be in their classrooms by 8:00. "I thought I woke up on time this morning..."

Atobe sighed once more and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. Just work extra hard during lunch and after-school practice." That was the thing about Jirou; somehow he was able to give Atobe a soft spot for him and would always let him off the hook easily. Anyone else and they would surely be running laps or doing some extra push ups.

Jirou bowed, "Thank you!"

Atobe shook his head, "No need to be so formal. And... if you practice hard enough," his voice suddenly turned into a rather suggestive tone, "you'll be able to get a treat from me later."

This only resulted in Jirou becoming even _more_ delighted; he adored mystery surprises. "I'll be sure to work extra hard, then!"

Jirou started to turn towards the club room, only to be stopped by the captain's voice. "Jirou!" Jirou turned and with a 'huh' to which Atobe responded, "You can call me Atobe."

"Okay, Captain!" And with that Jirou went into the room to change.

----

Jirou went through a mix of being sleepy and excited throughout the day. When he had arrived at his respective classroom, he was still overly anticipating the present he was to (hopefully) recieve. However, he found most all of his classes particularly boring and ended up falling asleep twice, only to be woken up remembering the 'promised' gift.

Lunchtime came soon enough and Jirou ate his obento(box lunch) that was so graciously prepared by his mother. He looked at his watch and saw that he had an entire half hour of practice time and he abruptly stood from his seat and raced out the door of the classroom (Hyoutei _did_ have a cafeteria, but Jirou almost always ate in the classroom as some other students did too). He entered the clubroom where there were several other players, including the normal Ootori, Shishido, Oshitari ect...

Atobe was there too, of course. He usually ate his lunch while watching the others practice. It was killing two birds with one stone. Right now, Jirou walked over to his designated locker and opened it. He looked past it and set his eyes on his boyfriend. Atobe was in the midst of taking off his prestine white school shirt and putting on his tennis shirt. Jirou drooled at the sight of his chest. It was a beautiful chest, defined muscles, and very nice rosey nipples. He soon realized the small drool and quickly wiped it away on his sleeve, grabbed his clothes and proceded to change.

Jirou had thought the practice had gone well. He played against Hiyoshi and kicked his ass. The game ended 6-3 and he approached Atobe. "Captain, what do you think of that..?! I think that that was worthy of some praise!"

Atobe just stared at him and gave a small 'heh'. "I think you'll have to try harder than that at after-school practice. Hiyoshi is much too easy for you and I noticed that you weren't trying all that hard. So far, no points towards your treat."

Jirou's face fell. Not trying hard enough...?! But Hiyoshi and his Gekukokujou ways were always a challenge! Atobe was so mean. "Oh don't you worry! I'll do it...!"

"That's good to hear. Now, come on. Let's get changed." They, and a few others, walked over to the room to change back up for class.

----

The rest of the school day for Jirou was spent not focused at all on his work, but on what he should do during practice that would reward him with Atobe-goodness. And, really, who DOESN'T want Atobe-goodness?! He scribbled down ideas next to his notes - play one-on-two against Shishido and Ootori or Gakuto and Oshitari. But there'd be no way that he'd win. Maybe he'd at least earn some point for coming up with such a challenge in the first place? Always worth a shot. Another one would be to beat Atobe himself, but... He had already played against the captain a few weeks ago and was almost shut-out by him. Maybe he could create a new technique? But he couldn't think of anything to invent.

He finally decided on one-on-two against Gakuto and Oshitari. He knew his serve and volley game always did well against Gakuto's acrobatics, and he also knew that he could _never_ return Ootori's scud serve.

So his plan was already formulating itself and it would have been complete had he not been suddenly called on during his english class to read the next paragraph. Surprised, he stood up and held the book in his hands. He read it, albiet not very well and right after the bell rang. The teacher quickly gave the assignment, and everyone packed up their things.

Jirou, once again, raced towards the clubroom and immediately found Gakuto already changed. "Gakuto...!" Gakuto had a look of "uh-oh. It's 'Awake Jirou'." on his face, but said his greeting to Jirou.

Jirou ran up to him, hands in fists, overly excited. "Gakuto! Please please let me play against you and Oshitari!"

"Eh? Against... only you...?"

"Yes! It's very important!"

Gakuto grinned at the idea, though. "Sounds good to me and I don't believe Yuushi has any specific plans for today's practice. I'm sure captain won't mind other since, heh, well he owns your ass and whatnot."

"Eh..?!" Jirou blushed. It was true that he did have sex with Atobe a few times already, but it suddenly made him think that this "treat" could just be another way of saying "sex".

If there was one thing Jirou loved it was sex with Atobe. He became more excited at the thought and smiled. "Yes..! Come on! Let's hurry!"

"You have to change first. And I have to go find Yuushi."

As Gakuto left in search of the Oshitari, Jirou practically tore through his clothes and into his uniform. He grabbed his racket and ran out towards the court. Atobe was there and Jirou called out to him.

"Captain..!!"

Atobe turned towards Jirou. "Hm...? Come up with something good...?"

"Yes! Watch this next game I'm going to play! Against... Gakuto and Oshitari!"

"Ho. Then it'll be definitely worth something if it's two versus one. Alright then. Kabaji!"

The monsterous boy approached them, "Usu."

"Where are Gakuto and Oshitari?"

Kabaji pointed in the direction behind the other two boys whom promptly spun on their heels to see the _other_ two just walking into the court. Jirou approached them and they all headed onto one of the empty courts and started their game.

The game definitely started out in Oshitari and Gakuto's favor. Jirou found himself running around a lot more than usual and they held him to the back of the court where he didn't play as well. Gakuto made a nice goof in their plan, though, as one of his leaps didn't end up putting the ball in the direction he wanted it to go. Jirou was able to finally approach the net then and win himself a game. All right, 1-1.

The victory was short lived however, as then Gakuto and Oshitari decided to do a poach(that is, they both approached the net) and were able to seal off Jirou's serve and volley for the remainder of the game.

Crap. 6-2. He lost.

He walked up to Atobe, more than disappointed at the pathetic spectacle he had just put on. "I'm sorry, Captain. It looks like I just didn't do good enough."

"Well, you lost before you even started the game." Jirou looked up at him at this comment. "While I was at the Junior Camp, I played against _four_ people and won."

Jirou gasped. "No mercy..." Tears welled up in his eyes, and Atobe had noticed this. He gently took Jirou's chin into his hand and raised it up. He looked into his eyes.

"It's okay. You did do well. Why don't we head over to your place after this?"

The tears in Jirou's eyes were quickly wipe away and he once again smiled brightly. He threw hims arms around Atobe's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Yeahy! All right...!"

Atobe grinned and put a hand in Jirou's hair. Always so cute.

----

It was only about another hour when practice had ended and everybody changed up and parted ways. Jirou had to wait for Atobe to finish changing; really! he always took so long. Had to have everything just right before he would show himself to the outside world. Soon enough, though, he finished and held onto Jirou's hand as they headed towards Jirou's house.

Atobe had some rather odd quirks to him, ones you wouldn't think he would have. There was the one where he actually _disliked_ having sex in his own bed. His bed was a very high quality mattress and frame and the sheets were silk and felt so soft. He didn't want to ruin it at all, so not much was done there in the way of making love.

Another thing was Atobe loved to hold Jirou's hand. Little signs of affection was just something he enjoyed doing. It allowed him to let Jirou know that he _really_ did love the boy a lot. Once before in Home Economics class, Atobe had amazingly learned to bake edible chocolate chip cookies, so he had given a small bag of them to Jirou. That was the day they first had had sex too ironically. The first time they had made love, they had actually planned it a few days in advanced, so it wasn't the cookies that led to the sex.

"We're lucky since none of my family is home at all right now! My brother and sister are still at school until a lot later and mom and dad always work late on Fridays." This was said while they entered into the house and took off their shoes. The house wasn't anything spectacularly big, but it did have enough room for each sibling to have their own room. Jirou's room was a nice size with posters of tennis players that he pretty much prayed to decorated the room. He had a nice queen size bed with many pillows. Jirou love pillows and why he never brought one outside to sleep on was a mystery. There was a desk with a computer running Windows on it, a dresser, and closet. Atobe closed the door behind them and scooped Jirou into his arms, pressing their lips together. He pressed his toungue into Jirou's mouth, and Jirou was more than accepting of the kiss as he backed onto the bed with Atobe. The kiss continued for another minute until Atobe broke it and Jirou was left breathless.

Jirou moved back toward Atobe for another kiss, but was stopped. "Now now. That was a present for at least trying today during club practice. But since you failed in getting the true reward, you'll have to give me one." He positioned himself at the head of the bed, his back against the headboard and his legs out in front of him. "Now, take them off," he commanded.

Oblidging to his captain, Jirou moved himself more onto the bed. He began fidgetting with the button and zipper to his pants.

"No no," Atobe responded. "Mine."

Jirou lets go off his pants and looks towards the smiling Atobe. He looked like (and surely believed that he was) a king. Nevertheless, Jirou with saying a "yes, sir" moved into between his boyfriend's legs and undid the button and zipper for his school pants. The plaid-patterned garment was thrown askew onto the floor. Atobe wore silk boxers with a pale design on them. Jirou took the hem of them into his hand and pulled them down, revealing Atobe's manhood. They too were tossed, though a bit more gently, to the floor.

He first took Atobe into his hand and gently moved it up and down. He did do this once before, so he had an idea of just how Atobe liked to be handled. Atobe moaned a bit and spoke, "More, Jirou. It has to be more."

Jirou nodded and, focused on the penis before him, lowered himself to it. He licked and softly sucked at the tip whilst his fingers rubbed near the base. Moving away, he sucked near the bottom and toungued a trail up to the top.

Atobe was moaning and breathing heavily. "...Ji...rou...."

After Jirou had reached the top, he plunged in, taking as much of Atobe's length into his mouth as he could fit without choking. Atobe gave out a louder moan as Jirou was working him. He moved up and down rythmically, and tried not graze his teeth against Atobe. He could sense that Atobe was close to coming. He took his mouth away and moved his hand along the shaft, running his thumb over the top and then took him into his mouth again.

Upon doing so, Atobe had put a hand into Jirou's hair but resisted himself from slamming the other boy any further down. He gasped, the heat and wetness becoming too much for him, and he came saying Jirou's name and panted a bit as Jirou had pulled away.

"Was that a nice treat?" Jirou asked as he propped himself up on his elbows and smiled.

"Yes..." Atobe leaned over and pulled Jirou's toward him. They kissed, a passionate one with toungue and mouth exploration, followed by a few small quicker ones. Jirou stradled Atobe's still sitting form as he started to finish with the other boy's pants where he had left on not long before. The pants were also thrown aside and Atobe rubbed between Jirou's legs before taking off his underwear. Surely, he was hard. The underwear was discarded, and not long after both their shirts and ties were also gone.

Atobe gave him a quick kiss before moving to retrieve the lubricant that Jirou had hid in one of his desk drawers. Having had sex at his house before, he knew where Jirou kept it. He went back onto the bed and spread some of the strawberry-kiwi flavored lube onto his fingers. Jirou laid back and Atobe kissed him on the lips as he pressed a finger into Jirou. Jirou moaned as the finger was moved in and out and another one soon moved in to join that one. Ohhh, it felt sooo good. It's prescence was missed as Atobe removed it from Jirou's ass. He moved himself too back to how he was before, sitting on the bed. Jirou sat up, a bit confused by his action, but didn't have any time to speak.

"Come here."

Jirou obeyed. He crawled over to the purple-y haired boy who continued speaking, "It's a different position. Come down on me."

"Ah." Jirou understood what he was saying and move his legs to either side of Atobe's body. Slowly, he lowered himself around Atobe's hardness and gasped at the pleasure. It was certainly different for him as he moved himself up and down over it. Atobe was enjoying himself also, giving small thrusts into Jirou's body.

"Ooh...! A.... Ato...be!"

It figures that Jirou finally calls him by his name when they are having sex. Atobe, though, doesn't give himself much time because... well... there's a guy riding his cock. Franky, why think about anything else? And Jirou was definitely enjoying it. He was soon moving faster and his panting became more rapid. _Oh god... _The heat inside him as Atobe's manhood would ride up against _that spot_ inside him! It engulfed his entire body and waves of pleasure moved all throughout him.

He looked at Atobe who had put one hand on his thigh and had a look of sheer ecstasy on his face. They were both moaning and calling each others names. Thank god no one was home, the bed was creaking with every move Jirou made.

He was about to climax and he was sure Atobe was near his limit also. Jirou pushed down harder than before the last few times and felt a wave rush through him as he finally came and gently dropped down to lay on top of his lover.

"God.. Ato..be..."

Atobe put his arms around the boy and pulled the covers over them. He kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you... Jirou."

"I....lov..." but he was cut off by a snore as Jirou had fallen alseep like a beautiful angel in his arms.

The end.

Cave: Woo! All done now! Gah, so tired. . Did this in one sitting. And I need to be awake in less than 7 hours for class! Oopsies...

For some reason I always think that the way I write Atobe comes out OOC, but I dunno... And this is my second fic and the second time Atobe's been in it! I swear he won't be in it in the next one... I've been working on a Ootori and Shishido! Hopefully that'll finish soon. ...I forgot to spellcheck. fruits it.


End file.
